Kiss The Demons Out Of My Dreams
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: Will can't seem to stop worrying about Tunny. What happens when he finally has a chance to let those feelings go? SLASH. REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: Tada! So this is for werewolf-in-training, my buddy! She asked me to write some Will/Tunny slash!**

**So here it is! Obsessive Will….kinda creepy…**

**WARNING: SLASH!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

Gone. _Gone._

Everything I once had is gone. My family, my friends, my kid, my life.

Heather never understood. She never got me. She didn't know what was deep inside me, the whole reason for why I was doing what I did.

I missed him.

Tunny, I mean. From the day he told me he was joining the military, I got this feeling. It was like mix of worry and hate and nerves. And it never went away. I always felt like this, no matter what was going on. Even when my son was born, he was still in the back of my mind.

I would watch the news as often as I could, not moving until I heard something about the progress in Iraq. My body had a mini panic attack every time they mentioned a slew of soldiers being killed or a car bomb going off. I worried for him. And it started out a fear because he was my best friend since as long as I could remember. But as time progressed, I felt myself glued to the television, not leaving my couch just so I could make sure he was safe. Nothing else mattered anymore. Not Heather, not any of Johnny's stupid letters, not even my kid. Tunny was all that was on my mind.

When I did hear about the disasters and casualties, my heart sank. The worry turned into more of a lament. It was so strange….it didn't seem friendly anymore. It was much more than that. Did I have…feelings for him? I've known everything about that boy since he was five. We told each other everything. I told him things that Johnny would never know. We were there for each other through everything. I remember when my mom left me and my dad and I spent my days crying and upset. He would sit by me and comfort me, let me cry into his shoulder. Now I want that back.

Weeks passed since Heather left. I still sat there, alone and miserable. I thought that my life would never go back to the way it was, I would never be happy…. But the cruel silence of loneliness was pierced by a knock at the door. I sighed, thinking it was probably Heather begging for money then telling me I'd never see my son again. Miserably, I went to answer, preparing myself for the loud shrill voice of my ex.

But as I opened the door I was greeted by a huge tight hug. I looked straight at the person. This wasn't Heather….it was Tunny. I felt like my dream had been answered as I just went to hug him even more.

"God…" I whispered. "Tunny…"

"Hey, Will…" he smiles back, hugging me tighter. We talk and catch up for what seems like hours. He told me he got sent home because of his injury. I didn't want to know. I couldn't bear hearing about it. I kept thinking about making my move. Showing him how I truly felt about him.

"I-I missed you…" I muttered quietly, looking right at him.

"I missed you too…" he said back, still smiling.

I leaned in slightly. This would be my chance I would-!

"Tunny?" A voice rang from the doorway. It was a girl. She wore the same uniform he was in, he dark hair tied behind her head. She looked shy as she popped in. He was with her.

He looked excited as he grabbed onto her hand and dragged her toward me. "This is Christina. My girlfriend. Chris, this is Will." I shook her hand politely, but all I could think about were his words. _My girlfriend…my girlfriend…_ I wanted to be the one with him, the one being introduced to his friends. The one he'd be proud to have….

She sort of smiled and whispered to him, "I'll be outside. Give you two some privacy." I saw him nod as he watched her leave the room, leaving just us there.

"What?" he asked, looking right at me.

"What do you mean 'what'?" I retort back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong…" I avert my eyes from him. Everything's wrong.

"Something's on your mind." He guesses correctly. "I can tell."

Without saying anything, I move closer to him…and I kiss him. It was quick and beautiful and everything I dreamed it would be. I felt so wonderfully satisfied when our lips met.

I pulled away after I was content and I looked at him. He stared at me, completely shocked. That's it….i ruined everything…it was all my fault.

"W-Will…" he barely stutter…

"I'm sorry!" I apologized frantically. "I didn't mean it! I just have such strong feelings for you and-!"

But before I knew it, I felt those lips on mine again. He kissed me. He felt the same about me. I wrapped my arms around his muscular body, his hands running though my hair. It felt just amazing… We pulled apart slowly, smiling at each other like idiots.

"I love you, Tunny." I whisper to him with sincerity.

"I love you too."

**A/N: Awwwwwwwwww**

**Reviews?**


End file.
